The Legend of Zelda: The Whispering Maiden
by RoboQuote
Summary: A band of notorious thieves known as The Skull Children set up a plan to loot from the wealthy district of Hyrule Castle Town. In the process, they are discovered by a pedestrian. They take her hostage, not knowing she is the princess Zelda. This major mishap sets a course for a once rebellious band of thieves to turn into heroes.
1. The Skull Children

**Prologue: The Skull Children**

They always said you can't breeze through life. That in order to be happy and wealthy, one needed to be diligent and hard-working. They must persevere through troubling times and slog through the grimiest of mud to achieve status as a successful individual. For Link and the other members of The Skull Children, this was all a beautifully painted lie.

The rowdy quartet had hopped on a boxcar train and were planning their soon-to-be heist in Hyrule Castle Town. The leader, Kaebora, was a heavyset, yet brilliant man. With hair, white as snow, his most distinguishable features were his refined uni brow and mustache. Accompanied with his wide eyes, he had an appearance similar to that of an owl. He wore ratty clothes and tended to pass of as a beggar when performing heists. It was a quick way to take cover when anyone got suspicious.

"Alright men!" Kaebora yelled to the other three, "It is 2:00 A.M. Most of Hyrule is asleep. That makes this the perfect time to rob those who laugh at the less fortunate!"

"Here, here!" the other three yelled back.

"However," Kaebora said, slamming his hand on the side of the car, "You all must be absolutely aware that in even the most foolproof plans, things can go horribly wrong!" Kaebora took out a piece of chalk from his worn jacket and began drawing up diagrams.

"Father," a small child piped up, "I thought you said this wasn't dangerous." The child who'd spoken clearly wasn't Hylian. He was of the Skull Kid race, which was very fitting for the group. Skull Kid's were generally denied homes and often lived in woods alone. Though mischievous, Kaebora had taken this one in once he found it nearly dead in the woods. He gave the Skull Kid the name Pico. Pico sadly had no recollection of the events that had taken place before being rescued. In fact, his first memory was of Kaebora carrying him in his arms.

Kaebora laughed at Pico's comment, "It won't be dangerous for you! The guards aren't allowed to harm a child. Even if it isn't a Hylian child. Besides, you're the stealthiest one here! Your part is the safest, yet most vital part of the mission!"

"Really!? I'm that important!?" Pico exclaimed.

"Of course!" A large creature declared, "I'll be getting all the dirty work."

The large creature was also not Hylian, but rather a Goron. His name was Dungo, and while he wished with all his might that he wasn't a part of the Skull Children, he had to be a part of it to survive. Dungo came from a tribe of Goron on Death Mountain. The Goron all had a strong sense of brotherhood, so Dungo hated to leave. However, after committing a heinous crime, he was exiled from the tribe. Dungo refuses to speak of the incident to anyone, so it isn't exactly known why he was exiled. But the Skull Children were the only brothers he had, and he couldn't leave them behind and live in solitude, no matter how much he missed his true brothers.

"Oh, Dungo, you make it hard to support my son!" Kaebora said laughing.

Dungo smirked, "Well that's what I'm here for. Other than breaking down a wall of course."

"Right!" Kaebora said, "That's where everything starts. We all sneak into Hyrule at separate times," he began drawing a map of Castle Town, "We'll come in from the south gate. I'll enter first, disguised as a beggar. I'll make my way towards the wealthy district and hopefully be able to convince anyone who roams the streets I'm a real one. Shouldn't be too hard since plenty of beggars go there during the day. Once I've confirmed that the coast is clear, I'll use my bird call."

"And that's where I come in!" Pico yelled.

"Right!" Kaebora said, "The ivy growing on the city walls should make it easy for you to climb since you're light and nimble. Once you've scaled the wall, you need to go across rooftops and to a house with a purple roof. That's where that evil Jovani lives!" Kaebora began to mumble, "Constantly donating money to remodel the high-class shops, it makes me sick!

"Go on," Dungo said.

"Er, right," Kaebora said startled, "Once Pico is on top of the building, he will throw a pebble at my position. I will then wait three minutes and then signal another bird call. That's when dungo comes in, pretending to be a spring water merchant."

"My cart's back in the corner. I used water from a puddle to save money," Dungo said, pointing to a rugged wooden cart with a couple of bottles tucked inside.

"Yes," Kaebora said back, "You'll enter and wheel your cart close to an empty lot. Pico should see you from his position. It is then that you will give a thumbs up. Wait five minutes. During those five minutes, Pico will climb down the chimney and make his way toward Jovani's sleeping quarters with the knockout gas container. Pico is immune to the effects so he won't have to worry. Once in, Pico will lay in wait until the time has passed. Once those five minutes have passed, you will use your strength to bust open a hole in his wall. This will more than likely wake him up, but Pico will release the knockout gas, and within seconds he'll fall right back asleep. That's when you and I will quickly make our way into the house. The treasury room should be right where the hole is made."

"But Dad, what happens if the noise wakes other people up?" Pico asked.

"That, my boy, is where Link comes in!" Kaebora said. He looked to Link, "I assume you know what your part is?"

Link leaned back and sighed, "Enter when I hear the wall being destroyed. Keep an eye out, and shoot out the nearest light with my slingshot if someone comes by."

"Precisely!" Kaebora said, "And then, assuming everything goes as planned, we'll make it out of the city with more loot than we can imagine!"

"It's sad how the city can't even hire a night watch. Have there seriously been no robberies?"

"Not in many years! That's why this will be our biggest heist yet!" Kaebora yelled, "Now get ready! We're close!"

Link lied on his back and took a deep breath. He always got lookout, even when it was a three-man team. This was Pico's first heist and he was already gonna be the star. Though he couldn't really complain. The Skull Children were all treated the same. Each got an even share. But his 33% would lower to a 25% pay with Pico now on board. Still, Link wasn't fond of the status he'd received. He joined Kaebora and Dungo when he was twelve, after His home of Kakariko Village was attacked by Gerudo. With his family gone, Kaebora gladly took him in. It's been five years, and he'd never strayed from the lookout position.

"Link?" Pico said sneaking up.

"Huh? What is it Pico?" Link asked.

"Well, you see," Pico scratched the back of his head, "You're, like, some kind of pro at this heist business. But you don't seem to excited or worried. Even Dungo prays to the Goddesses before going on a heist, and he's huge!"

"Haha!" Link laughed, "Well I guess you could say I've been doing it so long that it comes naturally. It's just a lookout position though, nothing compared to yours."

"Well," Pico said, "That's why I'm a little nervous. What if I fail? Then Dad might not care about me anymore. What if he tries to find another son?"

Link smiled and put his hand on Pico's head, "Listen to me. Kaebora's the greatest man alive. He took you in, not because he saw potential in the rupees you could rake in, but because of how much he wanted to get to know you. And for that he loves you."

Pico shed a tear, "Y-You really think so?"

"Of course, buddy," Link said standing up, "And besides, if he keeps a worthless kid like me around all the time, I don't think you need to worry about being replaced!"

Pico laughed, "I'm glad I have a big brother like you, Link!" 

"Big brother, huh?" Link said, "Well in that case, I'm glad you're my little brother."

The train barreled toward Hyrule Castle Town, only moments away from the Skull Children's most daring stunt ever.


	2. A Heist Gone Wrong

**Chapter 1: A Heist Gone Wrong**

After a long train ride, the gang eagerly climbed onto Dungo as he jumped out of the carrier, also holding his cart in his arms. His size, strength, and weight made him able to not take any damage while also maintaining balance. They let go of Dungo and placed their feet on solid ground.

"The next train should be coming within an hour," Kaebora said, "Let's make quick work and then get the hell out."

They walked to the gates as Kaebora stopped them, "If anything goes wrong, run like hell towards the tracks and follow them north. The train should catch up if we're tailed long enough. Only worry for yourself until you're on that train. You all hear?"

The three nodded and Kaebora said no words as he rushed into the city. They all watched as Kaebora disappeared behind a corner as he made his way through the city.

"Hm," Dungo grunted, looking toward Hyrule Castle. Link observed him and smiled.

"Now, now Dungo. I think you're shooting your standards a bit too high if you wanna try and steal from the castle." Link said.

"Yeah!" Pico shouted, "That place is so huge, I'd probably get lost! What's it even like in there?"

"It's beautiful, Pico!" Link said.

"You've been there?" Pico asked.

"Yeah, well, only in the front garden," Link said, "My father was a merchant who delivered food to the royal family. Guards would always take the merchandise from him, so we never got into the castle. But I did see a little bit of the inside when they opened the doors. It was one of the greatest views I've seen. Words can't honestly describe it!"

"That's so cool!" Pico yelled.

"Not to interrupt, but that's not what I was thinking at all," he pointed at the castle, "Notice how the lights are still on even at this hour. I've been here a few times at this hour, and I don't recall the castle keeping it's lights on. But now the place is blindingly bright."

Dungo was interrupted by the sound of a bird. Kaebora had made his way to the wealthy district, "Alright," Pico said, taking a deep breath, "Wish me luck!"

He picked a pebble up from the ground and ran towards some ivy growing in the side of the wall and began climbing at a seemingly impossible speed. He was on top of the walls and began hopping across ceilings within seconds.

"Well he's off to a good start," Dungo said.

"What were you saying about the castle just now?" Link asked.

"Oh, it's probably nothing," Dungo shrugged, "They probably have overnight cleaners who had days off when I was here previously. I was just making an observation."

"I hope you're right," Link said cautiously. He knew Dungo wasn't the brightest Goron, and that was saying something. It seemed like a strange observation for one to make. Eventually he just pushed it out of his mind and sat down.

"Aw come on, don't be lazy!" Dungo said, "If we get caught it's on you!" 

"We never get caught, it's always gonna be like that," Link said, "Besides, you guys are the ones making all the noise!"

"Heh, well sometimes that's just the way the cookie crumbles," Dungo said.

They remained silent for a few minutes until another bird call was made. Dungo gripped both hands on his cart and began wheeling it into the city. Before crossing through he looked back at Link, "I want you to come into the city with me." 

"Sorry Dungo, that's against the plan." Link said sitting on the ground.

"Screw the plan," Dungo said, "We stand a better chance of having no one caught if you're in. It'd be easier to scope out a potential threat from within the walls too. And besides, I have a bad feeling about this one."

"Well, not like Kaebora can do anything once I'm in there," Link said, standing up, "Besides, I'm bored of keeping watch." 

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're still keeping watch," Dungo said, "Just closer to the action is all."

Link sunk his shoulders, "Whatever you say."

The two entered the city together behind Dungo's clinking jars of puddle water. Eventually they made it to the destination, not seeing a soul on the way. When Kaebora saw them, he had an estranged look on his face.

"Evening, sir!" Link said.

"Boy, if you don't have any rupees, don't waste my time!" Kaebora said back. He was clearly angry with Link.

Dungo lifted his arm in the air and gave a thumbs up to the sky. Now it was Pico's turn to knock Jovani out as they waited . Dungo set the cart down and pulled out three bottles of water. He patted Link on the back, "Come with me rookie, I'll show you the night shift delivery rounds."

Link didn't know what exactly was going on, but followed anyway. He walked to a table and placed a bottle of water on it. He then walked to another table on the other side of the road and placed another bottle on this one. Link was very confused, but Dungo summed up exactly what he was doing.

"Spring water merchants wouldn't wanna look suspicious next to that bum, now would they?"

Link smiled, "Guess not, sir."

"Good," Dungo said, "I looked at the orders and we're apparently overstocked this shipment. Guess that means we just have more to ourselves! Here!"

He tossed a bottle into Link's hands. Link looked at the bottle, knowing it contained dirty water that Dungo had collected from some unknown puddle, "You want me to drink it?" he asked, "Then we'd lose money!"

"Of course we wouldn't!" Dungo said, "Straight from the springs! All merchants get a taste every once in a while! We can still sell the others!"

"Well, I guess you're right, but I'm not thirsty!" Link said.

"Nonsense!" Dungo said, "I've been hearing you wheeze! You need to hyrate yourself properly or else you'll never be as strong as me!"

"Right," Link said. He pulled a cork out of the top and began bringing it close to his mouth. But right before letting it touch his lips, he tilted it downwards, spilling it onto the ground, "Whoops, clumsy me." 

"Oh no! Now that's a waste!" Dungo said, "I guess we should just get back to the cart."

Link was a little upset that Dungo had just tried to make him drink the water, but it was just a typical prank Dungo would pull. Maybe he just wanted Link in the city so he could use that dumb joke. It seemed likely.

The two walked back to the cart where Kaebora was found with a couple empty bottles next to him that had clearly been taken from the cart. Link was baffled. Why on earth would he drink the water?

"Damn bums!" Dungo said, "Always stealing from hard-working individuals. You're lucky we weren't selling these!"

It seemed almost like a theater act. They didn't break their predefined characters even when there was clearly nobody watching. It was almost a little embarrassing that these were the people who had pulled off so many daring stunts across the world.

Kaebora glared at Dungo and simply uttered, "Five."

Dungo's eyes sharpened and he bolted into the lot and threw his fist into a wall, creating a huge hole leading to a room full of gold. Kaebora pulled out countless leather bags from beneath his coat, "Do your job this time," he said to Link. He then ran into the room and began handing bags to Dungo and Pico, who had just made his way down.

Link sighed and pulled out his slingshot, "Hope he doesn't cut my pay," he said, looking at the streetlight he was planning n shooting out if need be. For about a minute, all he heard was the sounds of rupees being stuffed into bags. He'd become jealous. He would be the last one to touch that money, just like always. He peered back at the three of them. Each stuffing bags full and tying them around their bodies. He shook his head and looked back, slowly observing his surroundings, making sure nothing out of the ordinary appeared.

Soon, he heard a sound to the right. He jutted his head and saw a cloaked figure. It was just standing there, watching him. It was the first time he'd been spotted during a heist. He had no idea what to do. He simply stared at the figure. It began taking steps toward him. Link was petrified. He couldn't seem to get his arms to function. The figure continued to close in until it spoke, "Help me."

Suddenly, Link regained his senses. He loaded his slingshot and aimed at the streetlight. He let go and it shattered the lamp, sending out a warning sign to the rest of his gang. Right as he pulled the shot off, he reached for a dagger sheathed at his side and jolted towards the figure. He was too quick for it to realize what had just happened and, using this to his advantage, placed his dagger on it's throat, "Don't speak," he said.

The others rushed out from inside the lot, "Oh shit!" Dungo yelled, "You had to take a hostage!?"

"You all go!" Kaebora yelled, "I need to make quota, it won't take me much longer! Go to the tracks, the train should be coming soon!"

"No Dad!" Pico yelled, "You have to come with us!"

"Sorry Pico, I have to do this! Keep yourself safe!" he yelled, rushing back into the treasure room.

"Come on, guys! We can't let this person give our identities out!" Link yelled.

"Right!" Dungo said, "Let's get out of here Pico!"

"But what about Dad!?" Pico screamed.

"He'll be fine!" Link yelled, "Just listen to him and go to the tracks!"

Dungo and Pico ran to the tracks, with Link slowly hobbling himself and the cloaked person along.

"Listen to me!" the person said. It was a woman's voice.

"I told you not to talk!" Link said, pressing his dagger harder against her skin.

"Your friend won't make it!" she said, "You all won't make it! The guards are coming for me!"

"What!?" Link asked. Just then, he heard the sounds of many footsteps trotting on the stone walkways.

"I hear movement this way!" A voice cried from the distance.

"Dammit!" Link cursed, "Make this easy and go faster or else!"

The two synched their walking speed together so they could reach the tracks. Once there, Dungo stopped them.

"What the hell is happening!?" Dungo yelled.

"Guards are coming!" Link said, "Where the hell's that train!?"

A group of guards ran outside of the gates and spotted the four, "I see them! Down there!" One yelled.

"Not good!" Pico yelled.

As the guards stormed towards the track, a whistle blew in the distance. Link looked southward down the tracks and saw a train approaching quickly. He wouldn't be able to hop onto it with the woman though.

"Dungo," he started, "Take her please." 

"Looks like this is gonna be close," Dungo said, picking the woman up and heaving her on his shoulder.

"Run!" Link yelled.

The three began speeding as quickly as possible northward. The train was steadily approaching them, but the guards weren't too far behind. The front of the train overtook the four and Dungo saw an opening in the first boxcar. He recklessly jumped into the boxcar, protecting the hostage within his arms. He let go and yelled, "Get away from the opening!" The hostage backed into a corner, frightened. Dungo looked out of the entryway at Link who was getting close, and Pico who was lagging behind. He reached out his hand and yelled, "Grab on!"

"Pico first!" Link yelled, panting as he rushed against the train.

"Link I can't!" Pico yelled, beginning to fall further behind. Link grunted and grabbed Pico's arm. Luckilly, his weight allowed Link to sling him into Dungo's hand, but at the price of him losing some ground.

"Pico!" Dungo yelled, "I'm gonna hold you by your legs and stretch my arm out! You grab onto him and don't let go!"

"Yes sir!" Pico yelled.

Dungo did as he said and pushed Pico out to Link, "Grab hold!" Pico yelled.

Link made many efforts to latch onto Pico's hand until finally diving and grasping on. Pico was barely able to hold on, but once Dungo felt the extra wait, he whipped them both into the boxcar. They had barely managed to make it.

All three of the sunk down against the walls. They were a tried sweaty mess, except for their hostage, who was still cloaked.

"Wait!" Pico yelled, "What about Dad!?" 

"Kaebora's smart!" Dungo yelled, "I'm sure he got out just fine!"

"I hope so," Pico said, putting his head into his knees

"Um, sorry," a woman's voice said. It was the hostage in the corner, "Why did you all take me hostage?"

"Heh," Dungo laughed, still looking down, "Forgot all about you."

"We can't have you give any information about us," Link said, also looking down, "We're so diverse that we'd be easily be found once put on wanted posters. Luckily it was really dark out, so I don't think they got a clear shot of us out there."

The hostage lit a candle that she'd kept beneath her robes, so that she could get a good view of her kidnappers.

"Woah!" Pico shouted in awe.

"What is it, Pico?" Link asked, looking at Pico.

"She's really pretty!"Pico said back.

"Huh?" Link questioned, looking over to the light. It was then that his stomach sank. He recognized the woman he'd just taken hostage. The woman who he'd just had violently thrown onto a moving train. The woman who he'd threatened to kill just minutes ago. It was the face everyone in Hyrule knew. And he could not have felt any more scared in his life.

Dungo looked too, and his face quickly morphed into one of shock and disgust, "Oh no..."

"I guess what I should say is thanks," the woman said. She let her hood down and brought her long, blonde hair into the open. Smiling, she said, "It's nice to meet you all!"

Link was absolutely stunned. The only thing he could possibly say came out.

"Princess Zelda!?"


End file.
